Morganite (THG)
Morganite is a high ranking Homeworld Gem, and a member of White Diamond's court. Previously belonging to Pink Diamond, she fought in Gem War and was a witness to the supposed shattering of her Diamond. She is owned by Katrinasis, and is a main character in The Homeworld Gems. Appearance Morganite is a tall gem with a slender build, pale peach skin and light pink hair and eyes. Her hair is straight and falls to her waist, and is usually contained in a dull pink bow just bellow her neck. She wears a white halter top with pink peach rims and a stripe down the center, with a single diamond at the top of her shirt. Her pants are white and flowy, with the same trims as her top. Her shoes are simple white boots. Her gem is an oval shape, and located in the middle of the diamond on her shirt. She also wears two detached sleeves with the same colors and trims as her shirt. Personality Morganite is a serious, focused gem, with a wide knowledge of Homeworld and its history. She is rather quiet, never speaking more than needed, and is not one to express her emotions in obvious ways. This has led to her unhealthy habit of repressing her emotions, only letting her true feelings become known during short, infrequent outbursts of emotion. Despite this, she is very loyal to those she cares for. While Morganite is very determined, she has a tendency to crack under pressure, and is easily stressed. She also has a tendency to go off on tangents. History Morganite was created on the planet Epsilon 6 during Era 1, created to serve as a mission commander. During colonization of Earth, she, along with several other high-ranking gems, were sent to the planet to form Pink Diamond's court. When the Rebellion eventually broke out, Morganite served as a battle commander, fighting in the first battles taking place on the Strawberry Battlefield. Traveling back to Pink Diamond's court for a routine report, she unexpectedly witnessed her "shattering." Continuing to fight in the war with newfound hatred for the rebels, she was eventually forced to flee Earth with the rest of the Gem army. After the war, she became one of White Diamond's gems. 3,000 years after the Rebellion, she was gifted an Era 2 Emerald to serve as a "companion." Currently, she manages the Starshuttle Alpha and the few gems employed there. Infectious Garden Morganite, after waking Emerald up from a trance, heads to inspect a Kindergarten. She comments that the Kindergarten is "barely functioning," instead praising those on the planets Vesper A, Pentel 9, and Epsilon 6. Before she can continue, a Quartz soldier calls the two over to see a seemingly defective Injector. While trying to discern the problem with the Injector, the insides explode. She attempts to attack the beast that then forms from the gem material inside, but is easily swatted away. She mentions the weakness may be the core, causing Emerald to attack to Morganite's frustration. She catches Emerald after she is thrown off the monster, and watches it be destroyed. Surveying the damage, she grumbles about the reports she must now file. Ruby Crew While traveling, she is agitated by the Starshuttle's sudden loss of power. She notices how Emerald is uncharacteristically nervous, and attempts to ask her if she is okay. Emerald instead cuts her off, and suggests that she ask the Rubies about the ship. Morganite reluctantly agrees, and remains in the main control room the rest of the episode. Abilites Morganite possesses standard gem abilities. Her weapon is a spiked flail. Invisibility Morganite has the ability to become invisible for a very brief period of time. In rapid succession, it creates the illusion that she is blinking in and out of existence. While it is possible for her to remain invisible for extended periods of time, this takes a great amount of energy and concentration. This ability sometimes activates on instinct when she is surprised. Empathy Morganite has the uncanny ability to detect the emotions of others, though she is usually unsure with what to do with this information. Relationships Homeworld Morganite takes great pride in her status and Homeworld itself. She believes Homeworld to be a force of good in the galaxy, making use of resources unutilized by the native inhabitates of planets. The Crystal Gems Morganite harbors a deep resentment for the Crystal Gems, beleving them to have only wanted to create strife among gems. Emerald Despite not directly admitting it, Morganite cares deeply for Emerald. Emerald is her closest confidant, along with someone she can vent to. However, Morganite does not see Emerald as her equal, believing that she is not able to handle herself. The Ruby Crew Morganite’s relationship with the Ruby crew is unknown. However, Star Ruby mentions Morganite’s inability to figure out her own ship, implying the Rubies at least know of her flaws. Quotes Gemology * Morganite is the gem of divine love. It is said to bring peace and maintain love, and allows for the easy and gentle release of emotions. * Morganite is a variety of beryl, and is sometimes known as the "pink emerald." * Morganites with strong color are rather rare, due to traces of the mineral manganese. ** The natural colors of Morganite can range from a bright pink to a pale salmon. Gemstone Category:Homeworld Gems Category:Approved Characters Category:Gems Category:White Diamond Gems Category:Morganite Category:OCs Category:Katrinasis’s OCs Category:The Homeworld Gems Canon